Caught In Between
by VerballyDeclined
Summary: Everything was as it seems. Very normal and ordinary... then Auntie came and found out that Kyohei wasn't treating Sunako as his "girlfriend". How would they change their plans? And how would it affect their relationship?
1. Nothing Special

Disclaimer: Like what EVERYONE HERE types, I do not own Wallflower. :p

* * *

Caught In Between

_Chapter One: Nothing Special_

* * *

"Sunakoooooooooo!" Kyohei yelled really loudly from the kitchen, that it could be heard by the people outside.

Kyohei marched and stomped his feet angrily towards Sunako's dark sanctuary, which wasn't so dark anymore when the brightest and most radiant creature in the house went in it. It was like the sun just went dangerously in the darkest cave.

"Ghaaaaaaa! GET AWAY, DAMN RADIANT CREATURE! You're disturbing me and Hiroshi-kun and Josephine! And you're making us melt!" Sunako shrieked, protectively covering Hiroshi and Josephine.

Kyohei sighed hard and rolled his eyes. 'What an overreaction,' he thought.

"Make me some lunch!" Kyohei commanded. "Can't you see the time, woman?! My stomach is basically digesting itself right now!"

"What are you talking about?! I _just made_ lunch! I even saw you eating it! Not to mention you transferring your carrots to Yuki's plate while he wasn't looking!" Sunako said, hiding Hiroshi and Josephine to a safe shade from the sun-like creature.

"BUT THAT WAS BREAKFAST!" Kyohei yelled, going deeper and deeper towards the darkness where Sunako was.

"THAT HAPPENED HALF AN HOUR AGO, YOU GLUTTON!" Sunako yelled back, going nearer and nearer towards the light.

"WHATEVER, JUST MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT, YOU WITCH!"

"NO!"

"MAKE ME SOME FOOD!"

"I ALREADY SAID NO, YOU IDIOT!"

"MY EMPTY STOMACH IS KILLING ME! COOK SOMETHING!"

"OBVIOUSLY, YOUR STOMACH ISN'T NORMAL!"

"OH YEAH? WELL, _YOU'RE_ NOT NORMAL!"

"Mmm... good point. BUT STILL! DON'T JUST COME INSIDE MY SANCTUARY TO LET ME COOK FOR YOUR TOO ABNORMAL STOMACH!"

They shouted different comebacks and went nearer and nearer each other that their noses almost touched. (Because Kyohei was bending towards Sunako and she was looking up.) Then it gave Kyohei a brilliant idea.

He went near her and extended his long arms around her. He wrapped them around her waist and leaned his forehead on hers, hugging her tight and putting all his strength into the hug they shared. It totally shocked Sunako and it took her breath away. Yes, it literally took her breath away... she couldn't breathe. Not surprisingly, blood came trickling down from her nose. She struggled hard from his grasp, her eyes unable to avoid the glaring light coming out from him, but he was stronger than her so she wasn't able to escape.

Kyohei smiled menacingly, which just made Sunako's nosebleed flow faster.

"Make me some food if you don't want to faint," he whispered, challenging her. His breathe didn't help her at all. It made her dizzy.

"I'd rather faint than give in to you, you stupid, selfish, always-hungry radiant creature of light!" she answered, squinting.

Kyohei became frustrated. Then another idea came to him.

"Okay. I'll do this to Hiroshi-kun and Josephine then," he said, smiling evilly.

Sunako gasped. "NO! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"Then cook something!"

"FINE! I WILL! JUST SPARE THEM!"

Kyohei let out a laugh and let her go. Sunako formed a crease between her eyebrows as she folded her arms. Kyohei's finger moved, suddenly, and touched the crease.

"Don't do that. It causes wrinkles," Kyohei said. He shocked himself for doing and saying such things.

"Hmmph! Why would _YOU_ care?!" Sunako said, making the crease more visible.

'_Yeah, why would I care?' _he thought, then brushed the thought away. "ENOUGH OF THAT! I'M HUNGRY! Let's go!"

He grabbed Sunako's hand and led her towards the kitchen.

"Stop holding my hand, creature of light or I'll melt!" She complained, but did not struggle.

"Why would _I_ care if you'd melt?" he asked, still pulling her towards the kitchen.

"Because if I melt, you won't be able to eat," she said simply.

He chuckled. "Even if you melting is impossible, you'll have to prove it to me." He entwined his hand with hers and held it tight, teasing her. Sunako immediately placed the other hand on her nose, blocking the incoming nosebleed. She struggled so suddenly that Kyohei was caught off guard. She was able to escape from his grip.

"That's it! You've crossed the line of my patience! I'm not cooking!" she said trying to run away.

"Oh okay. I guess Hiroshi and Josephine are going to get it," he said with a smug.

Sunako stopped and remember why she agreed in the first place.

'WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!' she thought angrily.

"I'm doing this for you Hiroshi-kun, Josephine. Please don't get mad at me," she whispered to herself as she went to the kitchen with a smiling Kyohei.

"I want shrimp please!" Kyohei said giddily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sunako answered, feeling defeated.

Both of them went to the kitchen side-by-side. Kyohei was too busy enjoying himself and Sunako was too busy getting angry at him that they didn't notice a pair of jealous eyes eyeing them from afar.

* * *

PLEASE tell me if you like this, because I have lower hopes on this one. :S

I don't know if people might like this story, but please do tell me if you do :)

If you don't, then I'll make another one.

R&R pretty please? :3


	2. Surprise, surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower or any of its characters. :]

* * *

Caught In Between

_Chapter Two: Surprise, Surprise  


* * *

_

'RING! RING!' the telephone sounded. Ranmaru sighed, disturbed by the ring, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" He said. "Auntie?"

"You'll be coming today?" He asked through the phone. "You're _already_ on your way? Right now?"

He paused and a sly smile started to form on his lips as he continued staring at the so-called couple, Kyohei and Sunako.

"Oh, alright. See you soon. Okay, bye."

He put down the phone as he glared back at the two opposites being all lovey-dovey.

'Oh, I'll get what I want.' He snickered and flipped his auburn hair. 'I always do.'

::::

Ranmaru went to the kitchen and went in front of the refrigerator. He got the green tea ice cream from the freezer and looked at it, and it said, 'SUNAKO'. Satisfied, he closed the freezer and walked towards the rectangular dining table, where Kyohei and Sunako were.

"Could you _please_ move faster?!" Kyohei whined. He had a spoon and a fork on his hands and a table napkin tugged on his shirt.

"Damn glutton. Can't wait," Sunako mumbled as she prepared the shrimp and put it on a plate.

Ranmaru didn't listen to their useless conversation and he passed near Kyohei, who was busy staring at the shrimp being prepared. Ranmaru held the ice cream and slid it in Kyohei's pocket. Seeing that Kyohei didn't feel anything, Ranmaru smiled slightly and walked away, grabbing a bag of chips on the way.

"This should be one hell of a show," Ranmaru said to himself, opening the bag of chips and grabbed a handful of it.

::::

Ranmaru started to count, tapping each of his fingers as he did.

He smiled a proud and wicked smile as he neared the last three numbers.

"3... 2... 1..."

"YOU THICK-FACED GLUTTONOUS FREAK!" a terrifying female voice was heard from the kitchen, followed by a sound of a plate smashing.

"M-M-M-M-M-MY-MY BELOVED SHRIMP!" a male's voice was heard right after the smashing sound.

Ranmaru's smile appeared wider as he ate another handful of chips.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Kyohei screamed, shocked at what Sunako did.

"That's what you get for stealing my green tea ice cream... AGAIN!" Sunako answered angrily.

"What are you TALKING about, you friggin' witch?!" Kyohei said, still shocked and angry about the fact that Sunako wasted his precious fried shrimp.

"I _WAS_ going to eat it with Hiroshi-kun and now it's gone from the freezer!" Sunako replied. "And I just _know _it's with you so, GIVE IT TO ME... _NOW_!"

"IT'S NOT WITH ME!" he said angrily. He inspected himself, from his hoodie to his cargo shorts.

"SEE?! SEEEEEE?! It's not with m--," he stopped short as he put his hand inside his pocket. He felt something cold inside.

He paused and peeked at his pocket and, undeniably, he saw Sunako's green tea ice cream with her name inside his pocket.

'How the hell did it end up with me?!' Kyohei thought.

Sunako hissed. "It's in there, isn't it?! ISN'T IT?! GIVE IT TO MEEEEE!"

Kyohei just stared at her, then to the dirty shrimp, then to the ice cream, then to the shrimp again. A sly smile suddenly appeared on his lovely face which made Sunako's hand automatically cover her poor nose.

"You want this?" Kyohei asked Sunako, showing her the ice cream, wiggling it in front of her face.

She attempted to snatch it from him but he immediately stretched his arm to his back, so she couldn't reach it.

"Cook me another batch of shrimps if you want it," Kyohei challenged, his smile somehow reached his ears.

"NO!" She shouted, having another attempt to get her ice cream but Kyohei still put it away from her reach.

"Then, COOK!" he demanded.

"NO!" she replied.

"I SAID COOK!"

"I SAID NO!"

They fought over the ice cream in lightning speed that their arms couldn't be seen anymore.

Finally, Kyohei decided to run with the ice cream.

"You can't catch me!" he declared, still running, laughing hysterically.

Because Sunako really wanted to eat it with Hiroshi, she ran really fast, faster than Kyohei, and jumped towards his back.

"Give it to me, damn it!" she shouted on his ears. He was startled and moved so suddenly, Sunako fell off him.

"Ow," Sunako muttered, rubbing her back. Kyohei stopped and looked at her.

"Does your back hurt? I think you should rest...," Kyohei said, sounding concerned. Sunako just stared at him, completely shocked at his concern.

Kyohei bent towards her and, in a swift movement, carried Sunako, with her waist on his shoulders. Her upper body was upside down, facing his back, while he gripped the back of her knees.

"...AFTER YOU COOK SOME SHRIMP!" he said, laughing his evil laugh.

"Damn you radiant being! Put me down!" Sunako said, hitting his back hard with her fists and swaying her legs to hit his gut.

"Stop complaining and cook me some shrimp! Then everyone will be happy!"

"I don't want to waste money and energy buying and cooking shrimp for you over and over and _OVER_ _AGAIN!_"

"Hmm... You don't want to cook, huh?" he said. He suddenly started to run around, still carrying Sunako, making her sick from the action.

"S-s-s-s-stop i-i-i-it y-y-y-y-you m-m-m-m-man-child!" she shouted, bouncing up and down, a result of Kyohei running around.

"Then cook me some shrimp!"

"N-N-N-N-NO!"

"You won't cook? Oh, alright then," he said, smiling menacingly, then started to run faster, passing through the door, and 'accidentally' hit Sunako's head on the door frame, and he arrived in the living room when he saw a silhouette in front of him.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE RAN OVER!" Kyohei told the person in front of him but the person didn't budge until they collided. Kyohei fell to the floor, carrying Sunako with him.

"What the hell?! I told you to move out of the w—" Kyohei said but wasn't able to finish as he recognized who he collided with. The person had her eyebrows curled and her arms were crossed. She looked so... furious.

"Au-au-au-auntie!" Kyohei and Sunako said simultaneously. "We didn't know you were comi—"

"EVERYONE! IN THE LIVING ROOM, NOW!" she shouted so loudly that the house shook.

Ranmaru, who watched them the whole time, chuckled.

"Good timing, Auntie," Ranmaru said, moving towards the living room, smiling. "Good timing."

* * *

Three people reviewed! Should I be happy or disappointed?

Naaah, I'm still happy!

Thanks for those who reviewed, by the way ^^

Please tell me if this fic deserves to be continued :D


End file.
